Snowy Night
by Generalhospitallover50
Summary: "ROBERT!" Anna screamed as Robert threw his arms around her. There was nothing to stop the car from going over the embankment. What happens when two evil enimies come back? Will Anna and Robert get help. Or will they die in the Heart of the Snowy Night? R
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys! Some of you know that this is not my first Fanfic. This will not be my last either. I just wanted to get a fresh start. Renew everything. Just in case some of you haven't read mammothluv's story fault lines please_** do.**_ I was hooked. Anyways there are no spoilers or anything being posted or anything all you have is the summary. I just want to thank everyone that has read this and liked it or favorited it or just took time out of their busy likes to look at the story. I encourage everyone who reads to just put a review or comment at the bottom. I take all questions and considerations seriously and every question will be answered in bold before the chapter if there is any. Thanks for reading!_**

It had been a long day at the station for Anna. Being a commissioner was a challenge. Her plate was full. Anna had to figure out who shot Olivia. On top of that everything with Duke and Anna had broken. Anna had found him kissing Ava Jerome. She ended things before they both went down that horrible road again. It was just something Anna didn't want to do. Another thing Anna didnt want to do was sit in her empty suite all night. There was nothing she could do to prevent it though. It wasn't Anna being lonely or alone that scared her, it was the memories scaring her. When she was alone anna would replay everything in her mind. Robins death, her funeral, the fake duke, Faison,. Anna would often end up breaking down. It was hard for her. But there were a couple good things in her life. Since mid June Robert had woke up. He had been policing her life. Even though Anna hated him barging through her door and irritating her half to death, but Anna wouldn't change it for the world. There was one thing that she wished she could change though. Anna wished she could have robin here with her, by her side. Anna didnt realize how much of her strength came from Robin. It had been one long hard year. Anna had barely made it by. If it wasn't for Luke and everyone else who picked her up when she had crashed, Anna wouldve went into self destruction mode. A single crystal clear tear fell from her eye onto her cheek As she heard her suite door open. Anna was too deep in thought to care about who was there.

robert opened Anna's door to see her off in another world. She did that alot when she was alone. It was one of her faults. She thought and blamed herself too much. He could tell just by the expression on her face that she was thinking about robin. He quietly closed the door and danced around her living room. the horrible dancing pulled Anna out of her memory and caused her to laugh.

"what the hell are you doing?" Anna laughed

robert smiled. He loved her laugh. It was the kind of laugh that put butterflies in his stomache. And her smile warmed his heart. Robert attempted the thriller which caused Anna to burst out laughing. " a booda bow watchta watchta" Robert sang horribly doing a spin " cheering you up luv"

annas smile quickly turned into a frown. Robert stopped and stared at her. "I'm not upset" she exclaimed grabbing a magazine"

robert smiled and quickly grabbed the magazine from Anna's hand and threw it behind him. Anna's jaw dropped and looked at him in shock. " Robert! What the hell? I was reading that! And don't you have somewhere to be?"

" yes, yes I do actually but my Tux doesn't get finished in the dry cleaners for another ten minutes" Robert replied looking at his watch hoping Anna would ask.

"a tux? What do you need a tuxedo for?" Anna asked honestly interested. She sat up on her couch and pushed her semi long hair behind her. Robert loved her hair it's wasn't as long as it was back then but it wasn't super short.

" Holly and Luke's engagement party" Robert frowned.

after Robert had awakened he found out Holly had left him alone in Switzerland to help Luke. He had found the cure and when they returned everyone found out they were a couple. Anna had to stop countless amounts of fist fights between the two. When Luke realized holly wanted a big wedding he apologized to Robert because no one else would be his best man. Anna crinkled her nose.

"I hope you have fun with that"

" we will now go curl your hair or whatever you girls do, pick a dress and ill come back as soon as possible and well walk to the-"

"woah hold on a second" Anna laughed putting a hand up to stop him " you can't seriously think I'm going to go with you."

robert grunted and stomped around like the two year old that he was " why not!"

"because one, i can't stand Holly and she hates me, and two I'm not going to be your little rebound buddy to put one up to Holly!" Anna exclaimed getting up and walking away.

"oh Anna come on! Me and Holly are over! I'm not going dateless to the party" he scowled

"then don't go" Anna replied quickly walking into her bedroom. Robert wasnt surprised to see her covers all over the place along with clothes " you never change do you? Oh Anna please! Don't you owe it to Luke?"

As soon as Robert said it he wanted to take it back. He realized using Robin to get her to go to the party was a bad idea. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him " I owe it to Luke? Yes he helped me through the toughest time of my life but-" Anna stopped she could already feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

robert quickly noticed her demeanor changed. instead of her angry stance she turned her back to him. He could tell she was trying not to cry. He wished she would open up to him. He wondered if they were really that far apart.

"dukes going to be there with Ava Jerome" Anna lied pulling herself together. It wasn't a complete lie, duke and Ava were going to be there, that just wasn't what made Anna so emotional and Robert knew it. They knew each other like the back of their hands. It was almost impossible to lie to each other.

robert frowned and stuck his hands in his pockets. He sat down on the foot of the bed " Luv listen to me. I know you miss Duke, but if you are with me I promise you, you won't think about him once. And besides you saw my dance moves, I'm going to be the highlight of the night" Robert laughed grabbing her hand softly and pulling her to sit on the couch " if duke has moved on show him you have too. Let me take you out Anna, put the light back in your life. If after tonight you didn't have a good time at the haunted star, then I will leave you alone forever. "

"It's alot better than being here alone I guess" Anna smiled

"yes!" Robert smiled jumping up "ok Luv get ready dont take too long. The party is at 8 and it's... 7:30 now. Ill go get my tux and meet up back here. Thank you so much." he muttered kissing her on the forehead and quickly strolling out of the apartment. Anna turned her head towards her closet. This was going to be one for the books.

...

Robert looked in the mirror one last time. He was wearing a traditional black and white tux. He shaved and looked at himself. He looked good. Not many wrinkles. His hair was a decent shade of whitish grayish. If this didnt surprise Anna nothing would. Robert nervously counted to three and knocked on the door

"come in! Ill be out in a second!" He heard.

robert opened the door and walked in. He stood in the middle of her living room waiting for her. He saw her cellphone on the table. He looked at the screensaver. It was a picture of Anna,robin, and Robert From 2006. He smiled. Anna was wearing that black suit she practically fell out of the sky with. Robert rubbed his jaw. To this day he could still feel Annas kick to his jaw. But he knew Anna had hurt worse when he dropped her to the ground.

"Ok let me go get my phone. Oh you have it great!" She smiled taking it from him.

Robert was amazed. Anna's hair was curled and her makeup was done perfect. She was wearing a long blue dress. Anna's hair covered her shoulders so he couldn't tell if it was strapless or not. She would definitely be the highlight of the night. Robert had never seen her so gourgeous. He stood staring at her with his jaw dropped.

"what do I have something on my face?" Anna asked confused.

robert moved sexily towards her and grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him. When she was close enough he wrapped his arms around her stomache and they stood practically nose to nose. " no" he smiled " I was just admiring how beautiful you are, and you are all mine."

anna thought Robert was leaning torwards her for a kiss when she quickly pulled back " we should get going" Anna explained quickly opening the door

"what no coat?" Robert asked confused " it's the middle of November!"

" Robert ill be fine. im just going from the car to the haunted star" Anna smiled walking towards the elevator.

"oh woman how do I love you" Robert growled happily chasing her down the hall


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys this is the second chapter. As always review!**

The rest of the car ride to the Haunted Star was quiet. Robert was confused and a little hurt that Anna pulled away from him. He got caught up in the moment. occasionally he would look over at Anna. She was looking out the window. Anna loved the snow. It was so beautiful. Except for when it wasn't. Sometimes when she saw snow she thought of Grant Putnam. She prayed to god Robert couldn't tell what she was thinking. Anna was slowly starting to regret even agreeing to going. All she had to do was get through this party and she could go home again. Ever since Robin had died whenever Anna wasn't doing work or at home, Anna felt her chest tighten and it was as if she couldn't breathe. Everywhere Anna goes it reminds her of Robin. Anna saw Robin In everyone. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Robert put the car in park.

"we're here" Robert smiled trying to read her.

"alright. Here goes nothing" Anna replied taking a deep breath.

...

everyone was at the Haunted Star. Lulu and Dante, Duke and Ava, Carly, Elizabeth and AJ, Laura and Scotty, Patrick and Sabrina, Sonny and Olivia were already there. Luke watched. Tracy was supossed to be coming along with Mac and Felicia.

"darling? Have you seen my ex-husband and his date?" Holly asked handing him a drink.

Holly was wearing a strapless brown dress with her hair in a bun. Luke looked around and noticed Robert and his mystery date werent here yet.

"sorry English. Robert said he had to pick her up. They should be here shortly. I can't wait to see who he brought." Luke replied taking a swig of Vodka.

" Me either. "Holly smiled.

...

As Anna and Robert walked up the steps to the Haunted Star they heard their names.

"Robert!" Mac yelled.

mac was wearing the same suit as him except his tie was red. Felicia was wearing a white strapless dress with her hair shifted to a side.

"we'll look who it is! My brother and his lovely wife!" Robert smiled

"Wow Anna you look great! I didn't expect to see you here. To be honest when Robert told us he was bringing an mystery date I didn't know what to expect! I'm glad my best friend is here though" Felicia smiled

"yeah me too. " Anna smiled

"so are you two a couple?" Mac asked raising his eyebrows and putting an arm around Felicias shoulders.

"yes" Robert replied at the same time Anna replied with a "no"

mac and Felicia looked at them with confusion when Robert felt Anna start to shiver. " we'll mates its getting awful cold out. Why don't we go in and get our party on!"

"don't mind if we do! May I?" Mac asked holding his arm out to Felicia " you may" she laughed " we will see you guys later"

Robert turned towards Anna " are you ready?" He asked

Anna smiled " yeah"

...

when they walked in Holly and Luke's jaw dropped. Holly was stunned that Robert had brought 'her'. Luke couldn't believe how beautiful Anna looked. She looked a thousand times better than Holly.

"Wow Devane looks amazing" Luke smiled taking a drink from the bartender " and she's here with Robert."

"life is full of surprises" holly replied trying not to stare at them.

"oh Holly don't be jealous" Luke frowned

"me? Jealous?" Holly lied " no Matter what that woman does in life. I will never be jealous of her"

" we'll here they come be nice" Luke smiled walking up to Robert and shaking his hand

"Robert! Anna! How you look lovely" Luke smiled kissing her cheek

"thank you." Anna smiled as Holly saw Robert put his arm around Anna's back.

"Shall we dance tonight?" Luke asked laughing as Holly stood there motionless.

"we shall" Anna laughed

"we'll you two have a good night. Spend the last couple days unmarried. Trust me once you are life's a bitch" Robert joked leading Anna towards the table.

"I hate her" holly spat walking away.

...

as the party longed into the night Robert grabbed Anna's hand. "Are you having a good time" he asked honestly concerned

"yes. I am having a very good time. Are you?" Anna asked taking a sip of her champagne.

" Yes. " Robert smiled looking at all the couples slow dancing " I have an idea"

robert slowly moved over to Anna and lead her to the dance floor. They slowly swayed to the music as Robert pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his shoulder almost. Duke couldn't help but stare at Anna. Ava stomped her heel on Duke.

" Stop staring" she hissed

...

Once the party was over everyone had filed out.

" I had a really good time" Anna smiled walking to the car

" me too" Robert said stepping in front of Anna's door

" tell me what's going on?" Robert asked as Anna frowned and looked away quickly " you know you can't lie to me"

" it's Robin. I know it's been a year, it's just I think I've moved on, and then something comes and knocks me right back down." Anna replies with her voice cracking.

"oh Anna" Robert whispered wrapping his arms around her " I miss her too. She wouldn't want us doing this. She would want us to move on. Together"

"I know. It's easier said than done" Anna laughed and cried at the same time

"were going to get through this together you know" Robert smiled stroking her hair." come on let's get home"

"okay" Anna mumbled.

...

obreicth smiled and looked at Faisons photo.

"Master you will be so proud of me." She laughed

ever since Faison had found out Robert woke up he has wanted him dead. Faison looked at Robert as a threat. And now he needed to be eliminated. Faison wanted him to freeze to death. And now Obreicth could do it

"I love you" she whispered grabbing her gun and kissing the photo. " then all we have to deal with is Anna Devane."

...

robert was driving home jamming out to the song I believe I can fly. He was leaning side to side singing as loud as he could. He's never been this way with anyone else. Robert has never fully opened up to anybody else besides Anna.

" I believe I can fly!" Robert belted out.

anna laughed uncontrollably as Robert put his hands up and waved them around the car " come on sing it!"

Obreicth quickly set up in her spot. She saw his car coming up. She amied and she fired.

"I think about it every night and day!" Robert sang as he heard something pop.

"ROBERT!" Anna screamed as the car slid across the thin street. Robert quickly tried to stop it he knew they were going to go over the embankment so he quickly put both of his arms around Anna and covered her head. After that every thing went black


	3. Chapter 3

Roberts eyes slowly opened as he realized what had happened. A tire blew out and he drove over the embankment. Robert looked around. They were stuck on branches in a tree and the ground wasn't far from it. He ran his hands over his body to check for injuries. He was glad when he wasn't hurt. He had a few cuts on his face and there was a small trickle of blood coming from Roberts nose. Robert looked over at Anna. He saw her airbag had deployed unlike his and that she was unconscious. He tried to protect her from hitting her head. Anna also had a few cuts and bruises along her temple and forehead But nothing major. Robert also realized how cold it was. Both of their windows had broken. Suddenley Anna looked pale. Robert quickly started to go into panic mode.

"Anna." He coughed reaching his hand out to try to shake her. Robert was still groggy from the crash.

Anna didnt move. She didnt wake up. "Anna wake up"

he tried shaking her again "ANNA!"

robert quickly looked at the way the car was shifted. It was hanging from a couple branches. Robert looked behind him and saw he could easily fit Both of them in the backseat. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned towards the backseat. Robert landed with a gave himself a second to get it all together before trying to help Anna. He rummaged around for a first aid kit.

"Okay Luv" Robert frowned umclipping her seatbelt and slowly moving her to the back of the car as a bead of sweat fell from his forehead.

Robert shifted Anna so that she was laying on her back. He slid his legs under her head and slowly stroked his thumb across her forehead. "Anna, wake up" Robert whispered as she stirred

"that's right, come on sweetheart open your eyes" Robert smiled as Anna woke up.

Anna looked around confused and then realized what was going on. anna leaned up. too fast and quickly put a hand up to her forehead hissing. Robert quickly supported her weight hoping she would let him " hey take it easy"

Robert sighed in relief when she leaned on him. His relief was short lived when she moved away from him and sat up. "Oh my god it's cold"

robert forgot Anna didn't bring a jacket. She was still in that incredible dress. Robert rummaged through his car and found a long sleeve underarmour shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Here." Robert said handing her the clothes "put these on"

Anna raised her eyebrows " I am not wearing some sweaty workout clothes you just threw in the back of your mustang"

"there not sweaty. I wore them like once" Robert protested

"you still wore them robert" anna pointed out

" bloddy hell" robert whispered " either you put the clothes on or i will make you"

anna stared at robert wondering if he would really do it. in the end she decided not to figure out. " fine. turn around"

robert laughed as he turned around " why its not like i havent seen anything before"

anna raised her eyebrows as she slid the sweatpants on " how do you know?"

robert turned back around " we did have a child together Anna."

Robert realized that was the wrong move. He watched as Anna quickly turned away from him. She didnt want to him to see her cry. Robert didnt think that Anna had moved on from Robins death. he didn't expect her to, without him. He wished he stayed for the funeral, he wished he was the one that picked Anna back up after Robin died. He felt as if it was his job to see Anna through that. He wished Anna would open up to him and let him take care of her.

" Yeah we did" Anna emphasized

robert was starting to get cold and he knew it must be ten times worse for Anna. He could see her slightly shivering. Anna didnt know whether to try to choke him or to fall apart in his arms.

"I'm sorry" Robert whispered reaching to grab her hand.

"For what Robert?" Anna asked upset " sorry that you didn't keep your eyes on the road? Sorry for making me go to the stupid engagement party?"

"I'm sorry for not being there for you.."

tears silently strolled down Anna's face as she moved her hand away. She tried to hide her tears but knew there was no stopping it this time. Anna honestly didnt know what so say.

"if Holly hasn't lied to me, I would've stayed here and went to the funeral." Robert offered.

anna wiped her eyes before speaking. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you everything is ok? We'll I'm sorry but I'm not going to do that. The one person I am sorry for is Robin. I'm sorry that you couldn't be there for her funeral because Hollys child was more important. You left me, to do everything by myself. I knew I was going to fall apart and I was okay with it because I thought you would be there to pick up the pieces. But you weren't. And I haven't been able to move on since because my mind tells me you left because you didn't care."

Anna pulled her knees up to her chest and folded her arms on top of them. After a couple seconds Anna couldn't hold it In anymore. Anna broke down there shivering in the back of Roberts car. Robert quickly scootched over to her and wrapped his arms around her so that his chin rested on her head. He was surprised when she unstiffened and let him comfort her. She was finally giving in.

"im sorry" Anna cried as Robert rocked her back and forth.

"shhhh, sweetheart shh it's my fault I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Robert whispered kissing her forehead " I am so sorry. "


	4. Chapter 4

Robert held Anna in his arms. He almost forgot how perfectly she fit with his arms wrapped around her. The one thing he hated the most was hearing Anna cry. It literally made him burn inside. he felt like shit knowing he was the reason for it. the reason why Anna couldn't move on. Anna slowly pulled away as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Anna frowned " I shouldn't have said that"

robert quickly grabbed her hands and rubbed small circles. There was something about Anna. With Holly it was so hard because she always wanted him to open up about everything, with Katherine she just loved too much and when disappointment came knocking she couldn't take it. And with Cheryl, she made him realize he loved Anna and always would. With Anna he didn't need to say anything and she knew when he would open up about it, and when he needed to be left alone. With Anna it was so easy. To him it was like they were put on the earth for each other. He never cheated on Anna like Duke did, and Robert wasn't a mobster either. Robert also knew how to make Anna feel better.

" Hey... Listen to me, I don't know what made you feel like you couldn't open up to me. You are the one person I can tell anyone to and not judge me, you are that one person Ive always had a soft spot for." Robert frowned "You also the only one I take advantage of"

"Robert.." Anna whispered as Robert shushed her by putting a finger on her soft lips.

" I take advantage of you all the time. I just barge in whenever and expect you to care to my every need, like tonight. And I just left you after Robin and didnt take a second to think about you, that I promise you Anna is the biggest mistake of my life. I will never forgive Holly for what she did, and it takes everything in me to not choke luke for going along with it. If I could turn time back, trust me, things would be so different. Your the one that has always been there for me and I, I screwed up this time. But I owe it to Robin to make it up to you."

anna smiled and put a hand up to her cheek " Robert" she smiled hugging him as he leaned back so her head would rest on his chest. " I love you"

robert smiled the biggest grin he could possibly make " I love you more"

and with that Anna quickly fell asleep. Robert took his jacket off and wrapped it around Anna. He also found a small blanket and draped it around them. It wasn't as cold but both of them slightly shivered. Robert knew they wouldn't make it another night out here. He had to get them out and sweep Anna off her feet. robert slowly drifted off with a plan.

...

Faison quickly opened his suite door and threw his bags on the bed angrily. How stupid could obreicth be? She should have made sure it was just Robert. And of all people Anna, the love of his life was with him when she shot out the tires. Why was she with Scorpio? Faison would be damned if he let Anna fall back in Love with Robert again. Obreicth quietly walked behind Faison until he slammed the door and grabbed her by the neck. He slowly started squeezing.

"Faison!" Obreicth croaked " what are you doing!"

"you can't do a damn thing right. If you would have payed attention I still would have been Duke! And Anna would've had Robin and we would've been a family! And now Anna is freezing to death with Robert! Why shouldn't I kill you.?"faison asked tightening his grip

"if..you do you will never find... Anna" she barely made out.

faison let go and walked away from her. She quickly dropped to the floor coughing and undoing her jacket buttons. It took her a second to catch her breath. " thank you" she muttered

" you will take me to her. You will help me find Anna, and if you try anything I will shoot you, if you say the wrong thing i will shoot you, if you hurt Anna I will shoot you. Do you understand" Faison asked grabbing a heavy coat and opening the apartment door.

obreicth nodded and grabbed her coat. He stopped her halfway down the hallway and whispered into her ear " if Anna dies, you will die a very painful slow death"

and with that they continued walking down the hallway.

...

robert quickly woke up to the feeling of Anna shift in his arms. He looked down and smiled. Anna looked so innocent in his arms. He can't believe at one time he had hated her. He loved the hard tough spy exterior Anna had, but on the inside Robert adored the sweet kind delicate woman she hid. It had been a long time since Robert had felt Anna in his arms. It made Robert feel complete, we'll almost complete. He looked up at the sky it looked to be around midnight. he could tell because the temperature had dropped a lot. If they didnt try to move they wouldn't make it through the night. Robert leaned up and went to go pull hair away from her face when Robert felt Anna's skin. It was freezing cold. The blankets had been draped over them but it wasn't enough to fully cover them. Robert quickly moved Anna so that she was laying in the same position as earlier.

"Anna come on time to get up" Robert Frowned worried trying to shake her.

he quickly became worried when she didnt even groan or try to roll over. He felt for a pulse. It was there, barely. Robert quickly tried to wake her up again. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to wake her up over and over again.

"Anna come on dont do this again" Robert whispered

...

" here is where they went over" obreicth pointed as she pulled over to the side of the road.

faison quickly walked up to the broken railing. He could see the paint from the car smuged on it. there was also glass on the black highway. He leaned over and saw the car. It was hanging off a tree just a few yards below. if Faison manuevered in between the branches, he could slowly enter the car, grab Anna and easily get back up. There he would shoot Robert and finally get it all over with.

"Obreicth I'm going down." Faison explained "if im not back in 30 minutes I want you to torch the car with the stuff in the trunk. Don't screw up"

obreicth smiled and gave a thumbs up as Faison grabbed a tree branch and started climbing over " I will do whatever it Takes to please you master." She whispered blowing a kiss to him


	5. Chapter 5

Anna slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Roberts face. She almost jumped because she didnt expect it but she was even more surprised when Robert took Anna into his arms.

"thank god!" Robert whispered with relief.

"Robert?" Anna asked pulling away so she could sit up straight. Robert put an arm around her and covered them with the small blanket. After a couple seconds anna payed her head on Robert shoulder "how long was I out for?"

"an hour maybe" Robert replied remembering the time " but if we stay here any longer we will freeze to death. From where we crashed PC shouldn't be any more than a mile from here. We can climb up this tree and get out on the road. Maybe if we are lucky there-"

anna and Robert both froze when they heard a branch crack. It wasn't a small twig falling off the tree. It was more of a crunch from a foot. Anna could smell cigar smoke. Whoever was up there didn't feel lhelps hey we're going to help them. As they heard more cracks they realized somebody big was up there.

"Robert" Anna whispered worridly looking at him.

"it's ok." Robert told her trying to keep her calm. He quickly moved in front of her to peek out the window. When he saw the white hair he knew instantly. Robert knew they just didnt happen to run off the road, Faison shot out his tires. Faison wasn't coming down here to help them, he was down here to kidnap Anna. he would have to take Anna over Roberts deadbody.

robert looked over at Anna and without saying anything she could tell it was Faison. Robert moved torwards her and gently grabbed her hand " I'm not going to let him hurt you, I promise."

"ok" Anna stuttered as they both saw a jacket. Faison leaned his head in the window and smiled. Roberts grip tightened on Anna's hand and he put the other hand under the seat to grab his gun just in case.

"hello" Faison snickered.

...

faison looked at Anna. She never looked so beautiful, besides that big bruise by her temple. He knew this was going to be easy. He quickly pulled out his gun before Robert could pull out his.

" Don't try it or ill shoot Anna in the leg" Faison scolded

robert quickly dropped his gun. He knew Faison wasn't kidding. He felt Anna tremble. Faison quietly hopped into the car and looked at Anna. She looked away. Robert knew there were tears slowly falling.

" Its okay Anna... you will be home soon" Faison smiled reaching his hand out to touch her. Robert quickly jumped in front of her. He could feel her rest her head on his back. he knew she was exhausted. She barely had any sleep and it was freezing cold. She was lucky is she made it through the night.

" Don't touch her" Robert growled

faison was angered and lunged at Robert. As they fought In the car Anna heard the branches that held the car start to looked around for the guns. The last thing she felt was Robert throwing himself on Anna as the car fell.

...

anna woke up. She could see the groggy sky. Anna felt numb. She looked around and saw she was lying in the snow away from the car. She couldnt find Robert, or Faison for that matter. Anna tried to get up when she quickly cried out in pain. Her left arm was twisted all the way back and she could barely move. Anna winced and tried to get up but it was no use. It hurt too much to even try to move. Aside from the fact Anna couldnt see straight.

out of nowhere she felt someone grab her fiercely and hold her up. She cried out I. Pain from her arm. she looked up to see Faison and froze.

" Hello honey" he snickered dragging her away from Roberts car.

Anna kicked and tried so hard to squirm out of his grasp but she was just too weak.

"let me go!" Anna screamed still trying to kick.

Faison struggled really hard to keep her in his grasp he knew that if he let her go she would run away and he would never find her. He knew he had a backup plan. He would use a sedative on her.

"Anna if you dont stop fighting I will have to use the drug" Faison smiled grabbing the needle.

"what?" Anna asked finally seeing the needle and what it represented " no no no!" She screamed as the needle was plunged into her neck.

...

robert watched as Faison stuck the needle in her neck. She quickly went unconscious and fell to the ground. He couldnt move. We was stuck under the seat. He watched as Faison picked up the love of his life and carried her away. He had to get out, he had to save Anna


	6. Chapter 6

Robert watched as Faison carried her off. she was so still. So helpless, so vulnerable. He had to get to her. Robert looked around for something that might help him move the seat. He found a knife. If he could cut through the leather seat he can climb through and get out. He had to hurry. It killed Robert inside to lose Anna the first time. Then Robert thought he lost her forever after the explosion. And now just a little bit ago they were laughing and dancing not caring about anything. He got her back. Duke screwed up and he got her back. Even after witH Everything about Robin she forgave him. He owed it to Anna to get her back.

...

faison looked back. The car was out of sight. Now way in hell Robert would get out from under that seat. faison took a second to get a break. Anna wasn't heavy but carrying a 120lbs of dead weight was hard for anyone. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. If only he could've redone things. Faison wouldn't have been so disworthy. Faison would have made things right between them. But now he had to result to this. He hadn't realized earlier but Anna's arm was badly broken. He had to shift it back in place or it would get infected.

"Oh Anna my love." Faison frowned grabbing some twigs to make a cast

...

obreicth looked at her watch. It had been 29 minutes. Faison still wasn't up yet with his bitch. He should've been up by Now. Obreicth quietly stepped out of the car and strolled over to the edge of the embankment. She gasped at what she saw. The car had been flipped upside down and she could see a figure crawling out from underneath. It looked like Robert Scorpio. Obreicth laughed as she lit a match.

"burn in hell" obreicth snickered walking away

...

robert had cut through the seat. He was crawling through the car when he heard something dripping. Robert thought it sounded like rain. The smell told him it was gasoline. Someone was going to blow his car up. He started crawling quickly. He looked up and saw a match fall it felt aif everything was going in slow motion. He quickly got to his feet and ran as fast as he could away from the car. Robert just made it out as the match lit the car into flames.

...

Faison jumped as he saw orange bursts of flames arise into the sky. Success obreicth for once in your life success! He thought. Robert Scorpio was now out of the picture and Anna was all to himself. And he wasn't going to waste anytime. He smiled as Anna groaned and finally started to awaken. She looked around and when she saw Faison she quickly stood up and moved away from him. He moved torwards her as she kept backing up.

"what the hell?" Anna asked looking at her arm but suddenley putting her free arm up to her neck.

" its okay. You will feel pain around you neck for about five minutes. That's just damage from the needle." Faison smiled as he cornered Anna.

anna stood scared and helpless. He arm was killing her and she started to shake as he came closer. Faison was the only man to ever get into her head, he was the only man that ever terrified her. She was scared to death of him, and the only person that could ever make her feel better was Robert.

"where's Robert?" Anna asked worried still trying to back up.

"oh he's not an issue anymore" Faison laughed grabbing her

faison laughed as Anna fought. He pinned her against the tree. this was the closest they have ever been face to face. He smiled as she tried to turn her head. This was going to be fun.

"Faison please!" Anna cried then quickly recollecting her composure. " you will never get away with this"

Faison snickered and leaned torwards her ear " it will so be worth it though" as he kissed her and knocked her on the ground.

...

Robert quickly got up and looked around. He didnt want to scream her name, in case Faison was close and Anna was still out. If she was free she would call his name. There was a set of footsteps leading off into the woods. Robert figured they had to be faisons and ran torwards the tracks. He was going to kill Faison for this. If he touched her or even breathed on her he was going to kill Faison. He would make his death slow and painful. He would also kill whoever helped him with this mission. Robert knew how to cover it up. and he would have no problem in doing so.


	7. Chapter 7

"Faison!" Anna wheezed trying to get out from under him as he kissed her neck " please stop!"

faison pulled away only to unbutton his jacket. He then quickly went back on top of her. Anna started to cry. She never thought that Faison would ever do this. It felt as if Anna was watching it all play out from above. God please kill me, she thought and he unbuttoned his shirt. Don't let him do this to me please...Anna coughed and breathed heavily as faisons heavy weight got off of her. She didnt know what was going on.

"oh we're going to have so much fun!" Faison laughed walking torwards her again.

when Faison got close Anna quickly flipped up and kicked him swiftly in between the legs. Faison cried in pain as she got up and started to run away. She was quickly stopped by Faison crushing himself onto her knocking her onto the ground. Anna punched Faison and flipped him so that she was on top. faison punched Anna across the face so hard that Anna saw stars. She backed up as Faison punched her again, and again followed by kicks.

"you do not hit me!" Faison spat.

he quickly grabbed Anna by the hair and stood her up. blood was trickling down her face. He realized what he had done. This wasn't Obreicth, it was Anna. He just beat the love of his life. He quickly dropped her as she fell to the ground. She tried not to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness and Faison would use it.

"Anna" Faison whispered crouching down as Anna slowly backed away. " no no it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you I just-"

faison stopped when he heard a cock of a gun. He turned to see Robert holding a gun up completely unscathed. Faison had no other choice but to grab Anna and pull a knife up to her throat " you shoot me and she dies" he whispered

anna quickly gasped and tried to pull her head away " Robert " Anna whispered worried " don't put down that gun. Shoot him"

robert looked at Faison. His eyes were cold and there was no mercy in them. He saw Anna had done some damage but even with the injuries he could still kill Anna. He then looked over at Anna. She had a black eye and a couple bruises along her cheekbone and jawline. Faison had hit her. That Son of a bitch put his hands on her. He also saw Faison was half naked. Robert didnt even want to know. Robert saw something in Anna's eyes though. A plan. Robert quickly put the gun down.

"no robert" Anna whispered as Faison put the knife down as expected.

in the blink of an eye it was all over. Anna had stomped on Faisons foot which had made him drop the knife as Robert dove down and shot him In the chest. In a minute Faison was done. Anna quickly backed away so that he didn't fall on her. Robert ran and grabbed his gun. Then he strode towards Anna. he kneeled down and put a hand on her back supporting her weight. He then used his free hand to push hair out of her face.

"oh my god Anna." Robert whispered looking at her face. " I am so sorry"

tears fell from Anna's face. She was trying so hard not to cry. It was all over. Nobody was going to hurt them. Faison was dead. "Robert" Anna's voice cracked. Robert quickly pulled Anna into his arms for the third time tonight. But this time it was different. Robert felt the love. He only prayed Anna did too.

"Robert" Anna cried.

"shh hey it's okay, it's alright. We're going to get through this shhhh. It's okay.. He can't hurt you anymore" he whispered gently rocking her back and forth as she cried.

3 hours later...

robert had carried a sleeping Anna into their apartment. They were both wearing a new pair of clothes. Anna had been patched up. The doctor told her she had 3 broken ribs And her arm was fractured. Robert only had a small concussion. Robert had called Luke and told him what happened. He got an offshore doctor and had them help him. Anna didnt want anyone to know what happened. Duke had tried to stop by but Luke had to stop them from getting into a fist fight. After all the that Robert, to Anna's protest, carried her to his apartment. He gently placed her on the couch. She had so many bruises.

anna opened her eyes " hey"

"hey" Robert whispered obviously upset

"what's wrong?" Anna asked sitting up as he sat next to her.

"I didn't keep my promise" Robert replied ashamed.

anna quickly put her hands up to Roberts face and smiled " yes you did"

"what?" Robert asked confused

"you promised me you wouldn't let him hurt me. " she replied

"but Anna he hit you" robert objected.

"oh Robert you know I barely felt a thing. A couple bruises won't stop me. You saved me from Faison. God only knows what he would have done if you weren't there. Whenever it came to Faison no matter what he has done to us. And now he is dead. You kept your promise because he will never hurt me again.. Ever"

"but-"

he stopped when Anna kissed him.

"Just shut up and take it for once Robert " Anna laughed as she rested her head on his chest.

they both fell asleep happy. they were both safe and would never see Faison again. Eventually things would get better. If they weren't already.

...

obreicth had made her way down the snowy embankment with a first aid kit. she had been worried when he didnt come up. At the bottoms of the hill there was Faison. He was unconscious and had a gunshot wound to the chest. Obreicth quickly pulled out her supplies and went to work.

" it's okay dear you will live"

...

faison had woken up.

" obreicth?" Faison asked confused

"master master master... You have screwed up. You lost Anna and Robert shot you in the chest" she explained

"damn it" he whispered " do they think I'm dead?"

"I suppose" she replied

"good. We need to get out of here. There is a safehouse down the road." FFaison ordered as Obreicth helped him get up.

they walked away towards the safehouse In the** Snowy Night.**


	8. Epilogueownershipcontact info

**Hi guys! I really hoped you guys liked this story. In this chapter I'm going to explain a few things. If there is anything you are still confused about ask in the review section or private message me! **

**Duke- **I decided to make Anna and Duke break up. I had to find a good reason for Robert to wake up. The only person I thought would get in the way of Anna and Duke is Ava Jerome. ONLY because I think she is really Olivia Jerome. In the story you could tell he still had feelings for her.

**Robert-** in this story it is pretty self explanatory. Robert still loves Anna. Robert has always loved Anna.

Holly was put in as a place filler.

i didn't mention much about being Cold because it wasn't my top priority.

I let Faison live so in case I ever wanted to make a sequel I could.

this is a RNA fanfiction.

i am actually more of a DNA fan but I do have great respect for RNA. I understand why people love RNA. I am both a DNA and RNA fan because I think they were both perfect I just like DNA a little more.

Thanks for Sammy, I wouldn't want to keep going without dedicated fans like her.

IF IM GOING TO MAKE A SECOND STORY FOR SNOWYNIGHT I AM ONLY BASING IT ON SUGGESTIONS. PLEASE PM ME OR PUT IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION. EVERY SUGGESTION WILL BE USED.

P.S: please take some time to look at my cover photo. I was up all night making it and if you would like a copy of the picture please let me know and I will send one to you.

I do not own any characters on General Hospital. All I own is the storyline. Duke, Holly, Luke, Faison, Obreicth, Anna, and Robert all belong to General Hospitals ABC. All rights go to ABC General Hospital.

any additional questions that go beyond fanfiction or ownership please contact me at Generalhospitallover50 AT gmail dotcomOR shaynaemilyragan AT gmail dotcom. If I do not reply within a day of you email please text or call 5704479447. Thank you. You may also send suggestions for stories or just general ideas to my email or phone too.

IF ANY ONE WOULD LIKE TO REDO THE FIRST OR EVEN MAKE A SECOND STORY PLEASE DO IT! I would love to see people make another story. If you do please let me know by any form of contact and I will Follow you, favorite the story, Private Message you and review after every chapter. Please just put a little note somewhere in the story that I came up with the ORIGINAL STORYLINE. THIS IS THE ORIGINAL STORY. Thank you :)


End file.
